Abandoned
by Eevs123451
Summary: Troubled by his past, Faolan is getting tired of being a stray, living on the streets of lumoise city. he desprately wants to find someplace in the world, where he could finally fit in and call home.


Inspired By: Jason (AKA:Jason Marten) And Hexidecimator (AKA: Whirl/Redstripe)

"You guys ARE my Best Friends! And I hope it stays that way for a long time. Even though I have been away, I never stopped thinking about all the fun we have together."

Written by: Eevs (AKA: Me)

¦Chapter 1:Nowhere to go¦

[Child]:Hahaha! Come back here Faolan! *The little boy playfully chased his pokemon around the room before sitting down next to it*. The pokemon Nuzzled its way under the child's arm so that it hung comfortably around its neck.

[Child]:...We are gonna be best Friends forever...

~~SUMMER~~

It was a calm summer night in lumoise city. The streetlights and billboards lit up the night as if it where still day. There where still many people out and about, but most where inside they're respectful houses. It was fairly quiet, except in one alleyway near Magenta Plaza. "Garbage...Trash...More Garbage...Hmm?" *Faolan took a whiff of some black coffee grounds and recoiled from the stench* "Bleck! Definatly garbage!" *He jumped out if the dumpster and shook himself free of any debris that may have clinged to his fur* "Nothing edible... Looks like I'm not getting anything to eat tonight..." He walked out of the alleyway and turned to peer inside the café. He saw many people eating. This only made him more hungry than he already was, so he turned to walk down the stone sidewalk. He headed from Magenta plaza, to south boulavard, and down into another alley. When he reached the end, he looked at where he slept last night. It was a medium sized cardboard box, that he could barely squeeze into, with some old newspapers and tattered cloths for bedding.

"Home sweet home..." He said sarcastically, Squeezing himself inside the little box. "*Sigh*" He lowered his head and rested it on his two front paws, and proceeded to close his eyes to fall asleep. He could feel how empty his stomach was, but he tried to ignore it anyway. And after 15 minutes of agonizing restlessness, he had finally fell asleep.

[[Child]: *Crying* "Oww... Mom that hurts!" He said holding out his arm. [[Mom]:"Oh, I know honey. Hold on I'm almost done." She said Wrapping up his hand with bandages. "It's okay honey, I'm finished. Now, can you tell Mommy what happened?" *Sobbing* "I-i... I was outside playing with Faolan, and then he bit my hand really hard." The mom pulls her son in for a long hug. "Oh, its okay honey, I'm sure its not your fault. Am sure he was just playing, and got a little excited. That's all."

*Faolan Turned over in his sleep, Not enjoying the dream he was having*

Faolan walked up to the child's door, carrying a stick in his mouth. He saw the child was asleep and turned to leave, when he heard sounds coming from another bedroom from down the hall. He placed the stick on the rug, and quietly walked down the hall to outside the door where he could hear the noises emitting from inside and listened.

[[Human Voice #1]:"Yeah, Faolan bit him! Can you believe it? And i thought they got along so well together." [[Human voice #2]:"I knew he was to young to have a pokemon. I knew we shoulda of waited to get a pokemon for him. And, now look at what has happened!" Foalan was Heartbroken at what he was hearing. He could hardly believe what his owners where saying about him. Yet, he continued to listen on to the conversation. "Well... What do you suppose we do in a situation like this?" There was a long, pause of silence from within. "... We get rid of him, for the safety of our son. We can't let him get hurt no more."

Faolan had heard enough. Although, he still couldn't believe what he had just heard, he stood up from where he was listening in with his Ears folded back and his tail drooping, walked down the hall to the spot where he had placed the stick and picked it up in his mouth. He went into the child room and jumped up onto his bed quietly. He went over to near the child's head and placed the stick near his pillow, and looked Down at the child face one last time, and gave a tiny lick on the tip of his nose. The child turned over in his sleep from it. He got off the bed quietly, trying his best not to wake the child, and left the room. He walked down the hall into a big open room where his owners liked to stare at a light box, and walked over to the window beside large table and pushed on the bottom of the glass pane. The window opened almost effortlessly, and he climbed up out, and dropped onto the sidewalk, and started running...and running...and running.

Faolan Awoke very startled the next morning when he awoke. After he calmed himself down from the terrible dream he had been having, He searched in the corner of his box, removing bits of cloth. When he finished moving the few pieces of cloth aside, he grabbed what looked like a broken collar in his Mouth, and got out of the box. he layed the collar out on the stone ground and looked at it. It was a casual looking collar with a broken band, that looked like it had been snapped apart at some point. He Nuzzeled the collar to get it to flip over. He stared blankly at a golden tag in the middle of the band with his name engraved on it.

~Faolan~

"..."

Hope all you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm going to be trying hard with this story to at least put up a new chapter every Week!


End file.
